Jean Grey School for Higher Learning
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Jamais Logan n'a eu autant de responsabilités, jamais il n'a été aussi libre. Cet accident temporel y est pour beaucoup, qui a valu un X-Men mort plus mort du tout! Drabbles se basant sur le comic 'Wolverine and the X-Men'.
1. Enfin libre

**Titre **: Enfin libre…

**Personnages/Pairing**: Futur Logan/Kurt, et au passage, Marvel a intérêt à sauver Kurt, ainsi ou pas !

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout à Marvel !

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 282

**Défi :** Don't stop me now

* * *

><p><strong>Enfin libre…<strong>

La philosophie de Wolverine avait longtemps tenu en quelques mots : « Foutez-moi la paix. »

Ou bien « Allez-vous faire foutre », ça dépendait de l'humeur du moment. Jamais longtemps au même endroit, sans attache et sans mémoire, une page blanche à réinventer dans chaque ville. Quelque part, hélas, il est bien moins capable de laisser le monde brûler qu'il n'aimerait le laisser croire.

Il se demande si le militantisme de Chuck n'était pas un peu contagieux. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment Cyclope s'arrache les cheveux à faire avancer Utopia, alors que la réaction normale serait d'envoyer tout balader plutôt que de gérer un désastre en devenir.

Ceci dit, il peut parler et ricaner. _Jean Grey School for Higher Learning_.

Ah ! Bientôt il portera des cravates, cuisinera des muffins et quêtera dans le voisinage pour la sauvegarde des pingouins.

Cependant, sans école, pas de jeune mutant au pouvoir sur le temps, pas d'accident qui leur a valu trois mammouths laineux dans le jardin, un centurion romain qu'il faudra trouver le moyen de renvoyer chez lui et un X-men mort qui ne l'est plus du tout. Toute la liberté du monde ne vaut pas Kurt froid dans sa tombe.

Logan sourit et remplit d'un stylo ravi une énième pile de paperasse, parce qu'il y a eu un très léger problème d'explosion dans les dortoirs, en pensant à l'elfe à la fourrure bleu qui dort à l'infirmerie, sauvé, vivant. Derrière son bureau encombré, avec une journée de réunion face à aux agents du gouvernement, avec ses élèves qui font tout sauter et ses professeurs qui ne valent guère mieux, sans compter l'occasionnelle invasion extra-terrestre, jamais Logan ne s'est senti aussi libre.

*Sans fin.


	2. Le pirate qui faisait les 4 huit

**Titre **: Le pirate qui faisait les 4 huit.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Futur Logan/Kurt, et au passage, Marvel a intérêt à sauver Kurt, ainsi ou pas !

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout à Marvel !

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 443

**Défi :** Chasse au trésor

* * *

><p><strong>Le pirate qui faisait les 4 huit<strong>

Parfois, Logan se demandait si le mutant le plus puissant du monde n'aurait pas été celui n'ayant pas besoin de sommeil. Là, il y avait eu la mission pour le SHIELD, et juste après un tout petit saut de rien du tout pour aller donner un coup de mains aux Avengers_**1**_ et ensuite l'appel d'Utopia pour un _trois-fois-rien, Logan, promis_, qui avait fait autant de dégât que la dernière virée de Galactus, et, cerise sur le gâteau, une réunion interminable où ce petit cloporte de Quirke, apparemment auto-élu délégué des étudiants, avait fait de son mieux pour lui offrir un ulcère.

Il poussa la porte de ses appartements, n'aspirant qu'à dormir trente heures, et découvrit un pirate-elfe-bleu-ressuscité sur son canapé. Il en fallait plus pour l'étonner et rien que de voir Kurt debout, enfin accroupi sur un accoudoir, le fit sourire et plaisanter.

« La dentelle du jabot jure avec la fourrure.

—Il paraît que j'ai besoin de me réentrainer, pour me réapproprier mon corps et résoudre mes problèmes d'oreille interne dus au déplacement temporel, selon notre résident Doktor. Kitty m'a parlé de vos modifications des murs de l'école. La Salle des Dangers partout…

—A mon avis, Hank pensait à du jogging, plutôt.

Son ami brandit un second sabre alors que déjà le programme modifiait les lieux jusqu'à les amener dans une cabine tout droit sortie d'un film d'Errol Flynn. Il y avait même un tricorne sur la couchette !

« Jogging ? Où serait le plaisir ?

—On va chasser un galion espagnol ? Ça m'intéresserait de remplir les coffres de l'école !

—Je pensais plus à une course poursuite. Le programme a caché ein Schatz, nur für uns, il sera au premier ! »

Logan regarda virevolter une queue bleue alors que Kurt bondissait à l'extérieur avec une grâce qui démentait toutes les analyses d'Hank.

« Ein Schatz, hein ? _Trouvé_. »

Toute fatigue oublié, Logan bondit à sa suite.

**FIN**

_**1**_Sans doute les seuls êtres au monde capables d'être pris dans les remous d'une attaque d'un groupe révolutionnaire anarchiste à Zurich ! Zurich, quoi. Logan était 1/perplexe 2/d'avis qu'on les envoie sur Mars, les Avengers, pas les révolutionnaires, parce que cela ferait sûrement chuter la criminalité terrestre : c'était pas possible, elle naissait sous les pas de cette équipe !


End file.
